


Non-timeline specific Charlie/Colby stories

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [88]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hot Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Math Kink, Office Sex, Outdoor Sex, Schmoop, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie/Colby stories that aren't anywhere in particular in the timeline of my 'Watson' series, other than obviously they are together.  Most are explicit, but there are a few lower rated ones (which I will label as such).</p><p>Includes:<br/>Drabble: Tight Jeans<br/>Ficlet: Tight Jeans 2: The Revenge<br/>Drabble: Appetizer<br/>Ficlet: Entrée (sequel to Appetizer)<br/>Drabble: Incomplete Equation<br/>Ficlet: Manual Labor<br/>Drabble: Home Repair (teen)<br/>Drabble: Falling (teen)<br/>Drabble: No More<br/>Drabble Pair: Cole, Angel<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble: Tight Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie distracts Colby at work.

**Title:** Tight jeans **  
**Pairing:  Charlie/Colby **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary: Charlie distracts Colby at work. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: Slash, M/M**

 

“You should know better than to wear those tight jeans,” Colby growled, shoving Charlie up against the tile wall and grinding his aching cock against him.“I couldn’t concentrate at all.”

“Maybe I did it on purpose,” Charlie gasped as Colby held him against the wall of the handicapped stall in the FBI bathroom.Colby pinned him there with one arm and yanked open his own fly with his other hand.

“Trying to interfere with my job, hmm?”Colby said.“That’s a federal offense.”

Charlie’s eyes were dilated and his breathing fast.“What’s the punishment?”

Colby grinned fiercely and pulled his hard cock out of his pants. “Penis servitude.”With one movement, he released Charlie from the wall and pushed him to his knees.Charlie needed no encouragement to suck Colby’s cock into his mouth.Colby watched the lips that had just been spouting fancy math formulas suck his throbbing cock in and out.Charlie reached one hand down to free his own cock, but Colby grabbed and held both Charlie’s hands prisoner while his mouth did its job.Charlie was going to have to be aroused and uncomfortable for now.Colby had further plans for those tight jeans tonight.

 


	2. Ficlet: Tight Jeans 2: The Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby demands his revenge.

**Title:** Tight Jeans 2: The Revenge **  
**Pairing: Colby/Charlie **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary: Colby demands his revenge. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: Slash, M/M**  


 

**Tight Jeans 2: The Revenge—** ****

Colby got home from work that night with a definite sense of anticipation in his groin.He’d been thinking all day about Charlie in those tight jeans.Getting Charlie to suck him off in the FBI bathroom had only helped for so long.In fact, watching Charlie kneeling on the bathroom floor, that slim ass outlined by the stretched denim, had made Colby want to fuck Charlie senseless.Charlie’s eagerness and arousal at being “ordered” to blow him only had strengthened the urge.

Dropping his stuff off on the front table, Colby went looking for Charlie.He found him in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water.

Before Charlie could even say hello, Colby took the glass from Charlie, set it down and commanded, “Turn around.”

Charlie raised his eyebrows and turned around slowly.Colby grabbed Charlie, pulled him hard against his body, and placed his right hand on Charlie’s groin.He growled in Charlie’s ear, “You still haven’t been sufficiently punished for wearing those jeans.”

“Oh, good,” Charlie said huskily.

Colby slid his hand over the rise of Charlie’s cock and began stroking it through the denim.Charlie reached down to unzip his pants but Colby stopped him with “No, you don’t!”

“But--”

Colby slid his free hand under Charlie’s T-shirt and found his left nipple.It was already hard.He toyed with it while continuing to stroke Charlie.“You were up at that whiteboard and all I could think about was how I wanted to fuck you hard enough to make your eyes pop out.”He rubbed his aching groin against Charlie’s ass.

“Oh, yeah?” Charlie said breathlessly.

“I saw David watching too, licking his lips,” Colby said, stroking Charlie mercilessly. “Probably thinking what a sweet fuck you are.”

Charlie’s cock was now a long, hard shape under the denim.“Colby,” Charlie pleaded, “I need to--”

“You were standing there, _posing_ , and talking about decision theory,” Colby said, his fingers firm along the cloth-covered cock.“I had a boner that could have punched through sheet metal.”

“I wasn’t posing,” Charlie protested, squirming against Colby.His ass rubbed against Colby’s cock inside his cotton slacks, sending jolts of arousal through Colby.

“You were posing,” Colby growled, nuzzling Charlie’s hair.“And looking over your shoulder occasionally to see how it was working.”

“Maybe a little,” Charlie admitted,“Now can I--”

“Come for me, Dr. Eppes,” Colby demanded.“Come in your jeans.”

“Can’t,” Charlie whimpered. “Too tight.”

“Don’t believe you,” Colby said, twisting Charlie’s nipple.“Do it.”

Charlie’s breath came quick and harsh, and he writhed in Colby’s arms.Suddenly he cried out and bounced against Colby, pressing himself hard into Colby’s hand.Colby felt the denim grow wet as Charlie continued to moan and thrash.

Finally Charlie’s whole body turned limp, only Colby holding him up as he gasped and shivered.

“Good,” Colby purred in triumph.“Because, Dr. Eppes, my decision theory now says that you’re going to get a serious fucking.”


	3. Drabble: Appetizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby is hungry.

**Title:** Appetizer **  
**Pairing:  Charlie/Colby **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary: Colby is hungry. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: Slash, M/M  
**   


  


_Damn it._ Colby groaned inwardly.He’d made the mistake of asking Charlie about something in his Math for Dummies class.Colby had enjoyed the class tonight and gotten most of it, but one thing had confused him.Now Charlie was talking and walking around and had forgotten that they were supposed to be going to go to dinner.Colby had already tried to tell Charlie that they could talk about it at the restaurant but Charlie was on a roll, happily creating elaborate math analogies.

_I bet I can divert him._ Colby hid a devious smile.

“Sit down, Charlie,” Colby said. “You’re making me dizzy walking around in circles.”

Charlie didn’t respond but also didn’t protest when Colby maneuvered him towards the front row seats.Charlie was still talking, something about the shape of fractals, but Colby was too hungry to listen.He sat Charlie down in one of the wooden seats. _Here’s my appetizer._

Charlie didn’t notice when Colby got his knees in front of him, so he jumped when Colby ran his hands up the inside of his thighs.Charlie’s lecture came to a faltering halt and he blinked at Colby.

“Since you weren’t willing to head to the restaurant,” Colby said with a grin.

Charlie turned his head to make sure there wasn’t anyone else around, but Colby already had checked that.Colby unzipped Charlie’s fly and pulled out Charlie’s dormant cock.Colby sucked the cock into his mouth and slipped it in and out, enjoying starting with a mostly soft cock and working it to hardness.Charlie made a muttered protest but spoiled it by a definite bucking of his hips.

Colby pulled Charlie’s pelvis to the edge of the chair and devoured his hors d'oeuvre of _Professor au jus_.Charlie said nothing more about fractals.


	4. Ficlet: Entrée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby needs a main course to follow his appetizer.

**Title:** Entrée **  
Pairing:**

Charlie/Colby

 **  
Rating:** NC-17, FRAO **  
Summary:** Colby needs a main course to follow his appetizer. **  
Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **Warnings: Slash, M/M  
A/N:** This directly follows [Appetizer](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/26231.html).  


Colby sat back on his heels and licked his lips.Charlie sat slumped in the wooden chair, his cock limp in his lap, his face flushed from his recent orgasm.

Colby’s body throbbed at the sight. _Supper can wait._ He looked around the lecture hall to make sure that no one had heard them.Colby left Charlie where he was in the front row and went up to lock the door.

When he returned, Charlie was zipping up his fly.He looked up at Colby with the glazed befuddled expression that he usually wore following sex.Charlie’s brain would kick in very soon. _Don’t want that …_

Colby grabbed Charlie’s hands and pulled him out of the chair and into his arms.With one arm holding Charlie tight against him, Colby kissed Charlie deeply while sliding his other hand down Charlie’s ass.Charlie’s tongue probed through Colby’s mouth, searching out his own taste.Colby ground his cock against Charlie and Charlie grunted as his now sensitive cock was rubbed against Colby’s.

Turning Charlie around, Colby pressed his cock against Charlie’s ass instead.“I always wanted to fuck the teacher,” he said in Charlie’s ear.

In reply, Charlie wiggled his ass and that was all the encouragement Colby needed.He pushed Charlie forward until he was kneeling on the wooden fold-down chair, his hands gripping the back of the chair.His mouth watering, Colby unfastened and pulled down his pants and underwear.He then yanked down Charlie’s clothing until his lower body was exposed to anyone who happened to look through the window of the lecture hall door.Colby dug in his pocket for the little bottle of lube and quickly lubricated himself then did a fast warm-up on Charlie’s tight ass.He couldn’t wait any longer and plunged himself into Charlie.

Charlie threw back his head and moaned, “Yesss”.

Colby gripped Charlie’s ass firmly with both hands and began to stroke.The wooden chair creaked with every thrust, echoing through the lecture hall along with Colby’s grunts and Charlie’s matching moans.No one listening at the door would have any doubt what was happening inside.The smells of the classroom and the musk of sex filled Colby’s nose.He could still taste Charlie’s cum in his mouth.He drank in the sight of Charlie with his professor’s formal sports coat, his dress pants around his knees, his hands white-knuckled in their grip on the wooden chair back, his curly head bobbing with each thrust of Colby’s pelvis.

Colby groaned, “Fuck, fuck the teacher, fuck my teacher, fuck my dirty little math teacher.”Charlie’s ass was so hot and good around his cock.Charlie whimpered and tensed, his body starting to shake with an impending prostate orgasm.Colby growled with anticipation and pounded harder into Charlie’s ass, pushing them towards climax together.Charlie’s ass orgasm came first, and he shook and clenched and moaned, driving Colby into a frenzy.

The wooden chair squeaked and Charlie moaned and Colby powered through his orgasm, Charlie bouncing wildly against him, his fingers making bruises on Charlie’s hips.Nothing in the universe felt as good as Charlie, smelled tasted looked sounded as good as Charlie. _Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, Charlie …_

Colby finally slowed down, his whole body shaking with fatigue and the after-effects of adrenaline.“Charlie,” he gasped, “Fuck, Charlie …”

“I think that’s what you just did,” Charlie said with a gasping giggle.

“Smartass.”

“Considering you just turned my ass inside out, you would know.”

Colby groaned at Charlie’s humor and at his shaking knees.That had been intense, damn intense for just being another fuck.Something about the situation had pushed him over the edge of rationality. _Guess I_ have _always wanted to fuck the teacher …_

Colby pulled slowly out of Charlie, conscious that Charlie was probably sore.He got out a handkerchief and wiped himself and Charlie up, at least a little.Charlie was still kneeling on the chair, swaying slightly in his post-sex fog.Colby smiled and pulled Charlie’s underwear and pants back up, then zipped and buckled him into decency.

Charlie looked over his shoulder and gave him a goofy smile.“A+, definitely.”

“Would be my first,” Colby laughed.

“Not your last, if I was your professor.”

“You _are_ my professor,” Colby said, gently helping Charlie get to his feet.“You’re mine and you’re a professor, therefore …”

Charlie frowned in puzzlement.“That would make way too much sense but natural languages don’t make any sense, so it must not be true.But that’s also a mathematical statement so--”

“We’ll debate it over supper,” Colby said, leading Charlie up the aisle between the seats.

“Supper!”Charlie said.“I’m hungry.Are you?”

“I could use a bite,” Colby grinned.“Or maybe I’ll just go for dessert.”

 


	5. Drabble: Incomplete Equation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is trying to work.

**Title:** Incomplete Equation **  
**Pairing:  Charlie/Colby **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary: Charlie is trying to work. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: Slash, M/M**

  


_Let’s see … binary notation …e is equal to the summation of n minus 1 over …_ feels so good _… focus!i is equal to a sub i two to the power of i …_ warmth smell sweat chalk … _length of e is n bits a sub i can take the value …_ fingers there god … _of 0 or 1 for any i such that 0 is_ … wet mouth teeth nibble … _less than or equal to …_ tongue not fair … _i is less than n minus 1 …_ slick slip slide … _the value of b to the power of e is equal to_ … touch sizzle hot good … _b to the summation of n minus 1_ … oh yes please there … _over i equal to 0 …_ stretch full burn sweet … _a sub i two to the power of i …_ hands tight move … _equal to ..._ hips shake … _the product of …_ rise sweet god … _n minus 1_ … fingers bruise … _over i_ … wave urge must … _equals_ … no please yes now … _equals_ … fuck yes Cole … _equals_ … now yes now … _equals_ … hot sharp spike … _equals_ … thrust pound now now now now …

“Equals!” Charlie shouted and exploded all over his chalkboard.


	6. Ficlet: Manual Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby does some yard work.

**Title:** Manual labor **  
**Pairing: Charlie/Colby **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary: Colby does some yard work. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: Slash, M/M  
A/N:**   Thanks to Munchkin for the beta.

  


Charlie walked out to the back yard, a glass of fresh lemonade in his hand, and his jaw dropped.Colby had been outside all morning, digging a trench for the new plumbing system for the Koi pond.It was a hot day and Colby had taken off his shirt.He was wielding the shovel, his muscles flexing, his body glistening with sweat and streaked with dirt.His legs were bare, with a pair of raggedy denim shorts just barely covering his round ass.Charlie’s pulse went from normal to light speed in a microsecond.

Colby looked up.“Oh, wonderful,” he said, set down the shovel and reached for the lemonade.

Charlie just stared at him, drooling.

“Charlie?”

Charlie moved automatically closer and stretched out the lemonade, not taking his eyes from Colby’s body.Colby pried the glass from Charlie’s fingers and drank half of it down in one gulp.“Ahh,” he said with relief.“What have you been up to?”

Charlie made a gurgling sound and stepped down into the trench with Colby.

“Planning on doing some digging?”Colby said with surprise.“I don’t know if you’ve got another shovel but—“

Charlie threw himself at Colby, his lips on Colby’s, his arms around his sweaty torso, one leg wrapping around his ankles.Colby stumbled backwards with the force of the attack, sloshing lemonade on his chest.Charlie’s tongue was instantly on Colby’s chest, licking up the lemonade and the sweat and the dirt from his delicious skin.

Colby laughed and quickly drunk the rest of the lemonade before tossing the plastic glass aside and pulling Charlie’s face up for a kiss.Charlie kissed him briefly, then his mouth and hands headed down Colby’s sculpted body.His kisses covered that firm chest, flat stomach, ticklish bellybutton.

He kneaded Colby’s ass and pulled his zipper down with his teeth.

“Umm, Charlie,” Colby said hoarsely.“Your neighbors.”

“The Koi don’t care,” Charlie mumbled, having to retrieve his hands from Colby’s ass to undo the button and pull out Colby’s cock.He sucked it into his mouth, delighted to find that the dirty sweat dripping down Colby’s chest had made it this far south.Colby was just starting to get hard and Charlie sucked him roughly.

Colby gasped, “Your human neighbors.That old lady was just out here with her roses.”

_It’ll be a thrill for her_ , Charlie thought, but didn’t want to remove his mouth to voice the thought.His hands happily landed on that round ass again.He yanked down Colby’s shorts so that he could touch skin.

“Wasn’t … your dad coming … home … for lunch?”Colby said with difficulty.

Charlie said, “Later,” only because he needed to move his mouth to wet his right index finger.His mouth returned to its hungry sucking, his tongue to twirling and teasing.His wet finger pressed against Colby’s asshole and inside.

“Fuck,” Colby groaned.

Charlie sucked Colby all the way in until his nose was buried in Colby’s sweaty pubic hair and Charlie could lick his balls with the very end of his tongue.

“I don’t think we should … _shit_.”

Colby was still talking so Charlie must not be doing his task well enough.His questing finger found Colby’s prostate and began to rub firmly.Colby’s hands suddenly clenched around Charlie’s head, and no more coherent words came out of his mouth.Charlie grunted in satisfaction.

His free hand roamed down Colby’s muscular legs.Charlie got the urge to have those legs wrapped around his neck, squeezing him tightly as Charlie sucked Colby past the point of carefulness and rationality.He didn’t see how he could manage that in this situation, however, so he filed it away for later.

His nose noticed the smell of fresh dirt and sweat.His knees felt the cold earth underneath him. His mouth was full of the taste and feel of Colby and in its favorite place in the world, wrapped around Colby’s cock.Colby’s hands yanked at Charlie’s hair roughly and Charlie knew that he was close.Charlie pulled up until just the head of Colby’s cock was in his mouth.His free hand came up to stroke the saliva-wet cock and his finger in Colby’s ass pressed hard.

Colby groaned and Charlie opened his lips, balancing the head of the cock on his lower lip.Colby groaned again then hot sharp cum hit the roof of Charlie’s mouth, shooting everywhere inside his mouth as Colby bucked and groaned against Charlie’s hands, the head of his cock bouncing against Charlie’s lips.One last thrust and Colby stopped, gasping harshly.His legs began to tremble.

The finger in Colby’s ass continued to rub and Colby whimpered.His head lolled on his shoulders as his cock softened against Charlie’s lips.His balls and cock would be very sensitive and uncomfortable now but he was helpless under the onslaught of pleasure from his ass.Charlie’s free hand went to his own crotch and he quickly got out his cock and began stroking.He was hard and ready.

Charlie smiled up at Colby, loving how he could turn the tough, beefy FBI agent into jelly with one finger.Three strokes from his hand and Charlie was pumping himself over Colby’s legs, his mouth sucking hard on Colby’s hypersensitive cock.Colby whimpered with a sound that was both pleasure and pain.The sound throbbed through Charlie and he shivered with arousal.

Colby was shaking and he was leaning against his hands on Charlie’s head.Reluctantly, Charlie stopped rubbing and withdrew his finger from Colby.He wouldn’t be able to take Colby’s full weight if he collapsed.Some other time, Charlie would have to restrain Colby and see how long he could torture Colby with pleasure.

Charlie’s smile widened and his recently-spent cock pulsed.Colby blinked and looked down at him, kneeling in the trench before him.

“Was that …” Colby gasped. “Was that my payment for … digging?”

“Naw,” Charlie said.“Payment is lunch, as dad promised.That was for being so … well-built.”

Colby laughed, “I see.”Groaning softly, he tucked himself back inside his underwear and pulled his shorts back up.He stepped backwards and sat with a thud on the grass.He took a handful of grass and wiped Charlie’s cum from his legs.Charlie tucked his own cock away but otherwise stayed where he was, licking his lips.

A voice called from the front yard.“This looks great!”It was Alan, who had taken to announcing his presence loudly when coming home.One time walking in on Charlie and Colby messing around had been plenty for everyone.

Charlie scrambled to his feet and brushed off his dirty jeans.He stepped out of the trench and retrieved the lemonade glass.Alan came around the corner of the house, following the trench.

“This is great, really great!” Alan said.

“Almost done,” Colby announced.“Charlie just brought me some lemonade.”

Charlie held up the glass like an explanation.

Alan nodded.“Well, lunch’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

“I better get back to work then,” Colby said, picking up his discarded shovel.

“I’ll go … make some more lemonade for lunch,” Charlie said and hurried into the house to get something to cover the smell of cum on his breath.He heard the crunch of the shovel into dirt and thought of the sweaty, scantily-dressed Colby.He hoped that his dad had someplace to go after lunch.

 


	7. Drabble: Home Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie tries to help Colby with plumbing repair.

**Title:** Home repair **  
**Pairing: Charlie/Colby **  
**Rating: PG **  
**Summary: Charlie tries to help Colby with plumbing repair. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**A/N:**   Thanks to my beta.  


  


“Don’t you want the 5/8ths hex nut?”Charlie said over Colby’s shoulder.

“Nope.”Colby bent awkwardly around the pipes and tightened the nut.

“But I calculated the size.For a non-rounded hexagon, the width across the corners is equal to the width across the flats over the cosign of 30 degrees and—“

“This works fine,” Colby said, trying for a better angle on the pipe.

“But wouldn’t you—“

“Charlie,” Colby snapped. “Just go do something, okay?”

Charlie hung his head and slunk off.Colby felt bad, but he preferred to argue with the antique plumbing in peace.Besides, Charlie would probably get involved in some math and forget Colby was here.

An hour later, Colby set his wrench down with a satisfied grunt.That should hold for now.This old house was tough to maintain and Charlie let small things become big problems.Colby thought affectionately of his absent-minded genius.He needed to go track him down, probably in the garage, and apologize.

A delicious smell made Colby raise his head.Charlie stood there with a plate of cookies and a sheepish expression.

“I made chocolate chip cookies,” Charlie said.“I added more chips since Amita said they needed more, though I thought my previous ratio of chips to dough was ideal.”

“Those smell great,” Colby said.“Sorry for snapping earlier.”

“It’s okay.Dad said I couldn’t be within twenty feet of a wrench anyway after the furnace debacle.I just thought I could help with the right dimensions.”

Colby shrugged.“When you do a lot of home projects, you develop a feel for things.”

“I hate it when people say things like that,” Charlie grumbled.“So-called ‘feel’ can be quantified, measured in a specific way—“

“Charlie,” Colby laughed.“Just shut up and give me a cookie.”


	8. Drabble: Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has to choose.

**Title:** Falling **  
Pairing:** Charlie/Colby **  
Rating:** PG **  
Summary:** Charlie has to choose. **  
Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **A/N:**   Thanks to Munchkin for the beta.  


 

They were falling. Charlie’s net had broken, the numbers fraying apart.There was a flaw in his equations and he couldn’t reweave it fast enough and they were falling.

Don’s face was pale, his mouth a round ‘O’, reaching out but the numbers fled from his hands.

Colby screamed silently, his eyes wide, his fingers grasping.Remains of the net fell around him, tatters of Charlie’s flawed work, too weak to hold.

Only enough numbers for one more equation, and Charlie wove them into a rope and tossed it.Don caught the rope and held on.Colby fell, fell into darkness, his face white with terror.

Charlie woke up sobbing, and Colby’s arms were instantly around him.

“I’m sorry,” Charlie sobbed.“I’m sorry.”

“Shh,” Colby soothed. “It was just a dream.”

Charlie turned his face to Colby’s shoulder.“There was only one rope,” he sobbed.“My numbers were bad and you and Don were falling.”

“Shh,” Colby whispered, rocking him.

“I chose Don,” Charlie said with a moan, “I had to choose and I chose Don.There was only one rope. You _fell_.”

“I understand, angel.He’s your brother.But I promise,” Colby said firmly. “We’ll never make you choose.”


	9. Drabble: No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby gets Charlie to focus.

**Title:** No more **  
**Pairing: Charlie/Colby **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary: Colby gets Charlie to focus. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: Slash, M/M  
A/N:**   Thanks to Munchkin for the beta.

  


**No More**

“Fuck,” Colby groaned. 

“Yes,” Charlie panted.“Yes.” 

The glass wall was cold against Colby’s palms, Charlie’s hair soft against his face.Only their gasps broke the hum of resting machines.

“No more math,” Colby growled. 

“No,” Charlie agreed with a whimper.

“No more cases, no more bad guys, no more analogies.” 

“No,” Charlie whimpered again, his forehead pressed against the glass, his legs spread, his jeans around his thighs.

“No more writing on the white board, no more fancy graphs.” 

“No.” Charlie’s whimpering was growing higher.

“No more Charlie saves the day, no more math genius.”Colby sped up, pushing Charlie fully against the glass. 

“No,” Charlie said with a whimper that was almost a shriek.

“Just you,” Colby growled, “Getting fucked by me.” 

“You!” Charlie cried. “ _You._ ”

“Good boy,” Colby said, and freed Charlie from the cock ring. 

Charlie’s groan of release echoed throughout the empty FBI break room.


	10. Drabble: Cole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie muses on his nickname.
> 
>  **A/N:** This was inspired by a comment that Colby would never call another man 'Angel.'

**Cole—** ****

Charlie wasn’t sure why he didn’t mind Colby calling him ‘Angel.’It seemed like something that should bother him, since he normally resented effeminate terms, such as pretty, sweet, or when David called him ‘beautiful.’His own nickname for Colby was rather prosaic – ‘Cole,’ a simple shortening of his given name.Still, no one else called him ‘Cole,’ so it was something special to Charlie.

Colby seemed more embarrassed by ‘Angel’ than Charlie did, at least when he mistakenly used it in public.This big, macho, ex-Army FBI agent calling another man ‘Angel’ did seem absurd.But it wasn’t.

Maybe it was because the first time Colby had called Charlie that had been under such strange circumstances.He and Colby had been kidnapped, injured and thrown into a hole.They’d huddled together for warmth and Charlie had fallen asleep.When he’d awoken, he had looked up into Colby’s face and seen a pure, unguarded tenderness there, so strong it had taken Charlie’s breath away.Startled, he’d spoken Colby’s name, and Colby had said, “Hello, Angel.”And, in those two words, had also said, ‘I love you.’ Charlie was so thrown that it had taken him an hour to get up the nerve to ask Colby why he had called him that.Then needed more nerve to drag from the tired, injured Colby the admission that he did indeed love Charlie.Charlie’s life had changed in that moment, though he wouldn’t realize it for months.

Now Colby called him that all the time, and every time he said it, Colby was saying, ‘I love you, I need you.You’re quirky but wonderful.You are my sunlight, my joy, yin to my yang.I will always be there for you.’

It’s awfully hard to resent a nickname that could say all that.


	11. Drabble: Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby has a special nickname for Charlie.
> 
> **A/N:** This is a drabble pair with 'Cole.'  It was inspired by a comment that Colby would never call another man 'Angel.'

**Angel—** ****

Colby wasn’t sure where his nickname for Charlie came from.He knew that ‘Angel’ was an absurd thing for one grown man to be calling another.Still, it felt so natural.

Maybe it was the way that the sun shone through Charlie’s curls.Maybe it was Charlie’s inherent sweetness.Yes, he could be snarky and petty, smug and sulky, but underneath was the sweetness.Maybe it was his naivety, his lack of connection to the real world, the world that Colby was all too familiar with.

Colby had first thought of the term when he’d come to a crime scene and Charlie had been already there, his clipboard out, his intense eyes taking in every statistical detail.Charlie had been wearing a tan T-shirt and faded jeans, and his slight figure had stood out in the midst of the big, dark-clad FBI agents.Colby, feeling whimsical, had thought, _An angel among the devils._

He’d first used the term to Charlie himself when they were kidnapped, when they’d been hurt and tired and anxious.Charlie hadn’t seemed to mind and Colby happily continued to use it, until, to his utter embarrassment, he sometimes used it in public.Charlie would just laugh at Colby’s blush.Unless it was around Charlie’s colleagues, then Charlie would be blushing too.

Maybe it was just that Colby needed something special to call Charlie, even when he was only using it in his thoughts.Colby had known Charlie was special from the moment he saw him.At first it was just that his brain was amazing and his enthusiasm infectious.Then it was that he was attractive and fascinating.Ultimately, it was that he was Colby’s missing piece, his complement.He was necessary to Colby’s existence.

If that didn’t explain why Charlie was his angel, nothing would.


End file.
